


how easily you held my hand beside the low tide of the world

by sapphfics



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna Ships It, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Magic, Northundra, POV Elsa (Disney), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Honeymaren sits beside Elsa at Anna’s coronation. They hold hands, even dance. But neither of them call it a date.Anna sees it differently, as she does for a lot of things. Almost every letter ends withHow are you and Honeymaren doing? Is it time for your own Honeymoon? Ask her out, goddess!And it’s almost always accompanied with a drawing of a face winking.Honeymaren asks to talk to her after dinner that night. Elsa decides it’s now or never.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 428





	how easily you held my hand beside the low tide of the world

Elsa won’t miss being queen. 

Still, she leads her people back into Arendelle, lets them re-settle into their homes and adjust to the newfound safety, and Anna’s engagement ring shines like the remaining flowers in the midst of that awful winter. A ray of hope. 

A week later, Elsa feels that the people are calm enough for her to announce her abdication. It isn’t a sad affair. Even before her parents passed, Elsa knew her sister would be a better queen. Elsa had the wrath of snow and ice, but her sister had the warmth of the sun and a passionate fire to do what was right. 

After everything, Anna accepts the title rather willingly. Elsa had expected a fight and she is relieved. 

“I mean, you’re basically a goddess now,” Anna says. “It makes sense that you don’t wanna hang around us mere mortals anymore.”

Elsa hugs her. “You will never be a mere anything, Anna. You will always be my sister, and that is worth more to me than anything. You’re going to make a brilliant queen, and you and Kristoff can have the grandchildren our parents wanted. I couldn’t do that. Get married, I mean. Or have children. I think you’re very brave.” 

“Guys liked you, Elsa,” Anna says sympathetically. “You just pushed them away. You’re way better now, and you’re pretty, I’m sure we can find you someone-“

“That’s the thing, Anna,” Elsa says and then she lowers her voice because shame still grips her like the chains in that wretched dungeon. “I‘ve realised that...I’m not actually attracted to men, at all.”

There is silence for a few seconds and Elsa’s mind is screaming. She expects Anna to be disgusted or at the very least gasp, but Anna just grins at her. “Oh, Kristoff owes me fifty!” 

Elsa scrunches her face up. “You had a bet?” 

“Elsa, honey, you are so gay,” Anna says. “I think I always knew, ever since we were kids and you kept being disgusted whenever I spoke about boys. But I wanted you to figure it out for yourself though. I had a lot of time to read about different sexualities and all that stuff. Kristoff and I are both bisexual.”

“I’m not attracted to men, at all,” Elsa reiterates. “I do like women, though. What does that make me?” 

“You’re a lesbian,” Anna replies. “Oh! I can get you a pride flag! I’m so happy for you!”

Lesbian, Elsa mulls the word over in her mind for a moment and then she smiles. I can work with that. 

-:- 

Elsa doesn’t bring much with her to her new home. 

She can create new dresses with her magic, and gave her old hair ties to some children. She brings some food for the journey and a small painting of her family. She moves beside Honeymaren and Ryder in a place that’s small but comfortable. It’s humbling, no longer living in a castle. She wraps her mother’s scarf tighter around her; it’s no longer a sign of anxiety, it brings her comfort. 

The small reindeer that follows she and Honeymaren around like they’re her new parents help, too. Elsa remembers her from the night they met. Honeymaren eventually names her Sedna. 

Honeymaren sits beside Elsa at Anna’s coronation. They hold hands, even dance. But neither of them call it a date. 

Anna sees it differently, as she does for a lot of things. Almost every letter ends with _How are you and Honeymaren doing? Is it time for your own Honeymoon? Ask her out, goddess!_ And it’s almost always accompanied with a drawing of a face winking. 

Honeymaren asks to talk to her after dinner that night. Elsa decides it’s now or never. 

Elsa swallows the lump in her throat. “So, you wanted to talk to me?” 

“I’m surprised,” Honeymaren comments on night by the fire. 

“By what?” Elsa asks. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear; she wears her hair down almost exclusively now and it feels freer. 

“Your sister talks to you a lot, and you clearly love her a lot. So I’m surprised that you stayed,” Honeymaren says. “I’m so happy you did, but I can’t help wondering why did you? I can’t imagine moving away from Ryder.”

“My duty is to the forest now and I spent a lot of my life locked away in that castle,” Elsa starts but then that voice inside her brain takes over her tongue. “And I wanted to get to know you more, if I’m honest. You’re beautiful and kind and I’ve never met anyone like you before. And when I first saw you, I hoped you were the voice. The person I’d been looking for all my life. Sorry, I’m rambling-” 

“It’s okay,” Honeymaren says and moves closer, puts a soft hand on Elsa’s cheek. “I’m flattered, actually. I think the same of you, honestly. You don’t meet many women like you when you spend your life trapped in the forest. Fear not, though, my brother knows way less about women than me.” 

“I thought so,” Elsa says. “My point is, would you like to come and play charades with my sister, her fiancé, and a talking snowman?” 

Honeymaren smiles and leans in and kisses her, sweet and small and so wonderful it makes Elsa’s magic stir. “I’d like that. You can show me around Arendelle. I bet you’re great at charades.”

“Well, I’ve been told I’m very flexible,” Elsa blurts and blushes. Honeymaren giggles and it’s the most beautiful music Elsa has ever heard. “Guess you’ll have to judge for yourself.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Honeymaren agrees. “We should go tree climbing tomorrow. Wear trousers, okay?”

“I can do that and make them tight,” Elsa declares and then something deep inside her possess her to wink. 

Honeymaren giggles again. “You’re adorable. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sedna rests her head on Elsa’s knee and Elsa strokes her head. Honeymaren is about to get up but Elsa kisses her again. 

“You can count on it,” Elsa swears. 

That night, her dreams are beautiful and loving for the first time in forever. 

She can’t wait to tell Anna about this.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either i’m so ashamed sorry haven’t written smut since i was 14...anyway come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333 also sorry if this sucks


End file.
